Lighting sources utilizing light emitting diodes (LEDs) are widely used in the field of illumination due to their high brightness/intensity, long lifespan, and wide array of available color options. LEDs emit visible light at a specific wavelength range and generate a significant amount of heat. Generally, a large portion of the electric energy consumed by LEDs is converted to heat, with the remaining electric energy converted to light. If the generated heat cannot be effectively dissipated, the LEDs may overheat, and performance and lifespan of the LEDs may be greatly reduced.
What is therefore needed is LED lighting apparatus that includes a highly efficient and effective heat-dissipating apparatus which can overcome the above-described shortcomings of conventional LED lighting. The present invention satisfies this need and provides other benefits and advantages.